Tutorials/HoldMyHand
This tutorial is going to walk you through step by step setting up a simple, but fully functional buildcraft power plant and automatic quarry. The assumption is that you've already sucessfully installed the Buildcraft 3 mod and know how to play Minecraft and that you can take care of your own survival in the world. Note: Since this tutorial was written Combustion Engines can no longer run on lava, so following this tutorial exactly will not work. Just use oil. Getting started in Buildcraft Buildcraft is all about creating machines to do all the hard work for you, however it requires some effort on your part to collect the requisite materials and to put it all together. The first thing to do in a new world is to try and find a suitable site for your operations, and to mine some resources. Have a look around and see if you can find an oil geyser, as you will want to use it later on (though it isn't going to be covered in this walkthrough). In this walkthrough we're going to use lava as a temporary energy source so see if you can find some as you'll set up your first operation there. You'll need lots of different resources, at least: *Cobblestone *Coal / Charcoal *Sand *Cactus *Redstone *Iron *Wood *Diamonds (11 of them, all for one machine!) Now that we've collected our resources and found a nice little lake of lava we're going to start building our system. Creating a combustion engine Somewhere near your lava you're going to build your powerplant which to start with will use one combustion engine. This will be fed lava to run, and water to keep it cool and stop it exploding violently. First we're going to create a wooden conductive pipe, then create and place the engine beside that so it automatically connects. Creating a conductive pipe is a two stage job: first, you make a wooden pipe; then, add redstone to make it conductive. Now we'll create our engine using the recipe below. Ingredients: * 3 x Iron Ingot * 2 x Iron Gear * 1 x Piston * 1 x Glass Produces: 1 x Combustion Engine You'll notice that in order to make our combustion engine we require a new part, an Iron Gear. These take a while to make, and you can make these as follows: You're going to need 4 of these for now, two for the engine, and two for pumps shortly. Once you've created your wooden conductive pipe and combustion engine, place them on the ground near your lava, placing the wooden conductive pipe first, then the engine. Add a lever so you can turn the engine on and off. Pumping lava The next thing we're going to do is create a pump to get lava to the engine. Create the pump using the following recipe. Note: This tutorial for making a pump no longer works, refer here for the updated tutorial. Place the completed pump over the edge of the lava pit, being careful not to fall in, obviously. You'll also need to connect the pump to the engine so it has power, which you'll see I've already done in the image to the right. Similar to the wooden conductive pipe we made earlier, create a bunch of stone conductive pipes. I needed 6 to connect this pump, but you'll need more later, so make a few extra. Once we've got the pump connected to the power, we need to create liquid "waterproof" pipes to get the lava to the pump. Create a bunch of stone or cobblestone waterproof pipes and connect them between the pump and engine as shown. Keeping your cool Combustion engines are dangerous and will ''explode violently if left without cooling. It is possible to bucket water in to cool engines, but who wants to do that? That's hard work! Lets just use another pump instead to supply water! Build one more pump as you did above, and a bunch more waterproof pipes. You can pump water from anywhere, but the pump will take source blocks, meaning that eventually you'll run out of water. Fortunately you can create infinite water simply by creating a 3 by 3 pool of water one blockdeep. Hook up power and water proof pipes as you did with the lava pump. 4) Activation Our generator system is now ready to go, and nice and safe. All we need to do is prime it, and turn it on! Grab a bucket of lava, and pop it into the engine by right clicking. Flick the switch you placed beside your engine earlier on to activate the engine, and it will power the pumps too, providing itself with fuel (lava) and water. The engine will start moving, and soon turn green. Check out the engine, and you'll see it filling with lava and water. 5) What's the point? Okay, so you might be thinking, so this is cool, I've got my engine all set up and running powering... wait, its not powering anything! It's not doing anything useful! That's true, and we're about to remedy the situation, but as it's not doing anything now we may as well turn the engine off for now. If you managed to find 11 diamonds earlier good for you. If not, grab your pick and head back down into the depths. If you've got your diamonds, we can make a fully automated Quarry, to take the hassle out of mining. Ingredients: * 2 x Diamond Gear * 2 x Gold Gear * 3 x Iron Gear * 1 x Diamond Pick (unused) * 1 x Redstone Dust Produces: 1 x '''Quarry In case you haven't figured it out, the gold and diamond gears are made similar to the other gears. You first need Iron Gears, then add gold for Gold Gears, and gold, then diamond for diamond gears. Carefully grab your new Quarry (Its an expensive piece of kit!) and place it away from your powerplant a little bit. Make sure it is facing away from your powerplant when you place it. A yellow/black stipe border will appear indicating the area used by the quarry. When you connect power anything within this area will be '''''destroyed, so make sure there is nothing you want to keep in the area. Craft some more basic transport pipes (you made them earlier, but turned them into the more advanced pipes by adding redstone or hose). Sit back and congratulate yourself with a cool drink while your machines do all the tedious work of extracting all that ore! You might notice your quarry is slow; a combustion engine running on lava can only fully power 1 pump at a time and the quarry at about 30%. Feel free to experiment and add more engines or change from lava to fuel to give it all the power it needs to get it up to speed! If you're really feeling green you can even rehabiliate your mine pit using fillers to back fill the pit with all the cobblestone you produced! Onwards and upwards Where to from here you may ask? Well, running your combustion engines on lava is horribly inefficient, and the lava won't last long. See if you can find oil (which you can use in your combustion engines directly) and then pump it into a refinery to produce fuel. Pump the fuel into your combustion engines instead of lava and your engines and quarry etc will operate considerably faster. By now you should be able to figure out how to do this on your own. You'll need a few new items, the refinery, the wooden waterproof pipe (needed to extract fuel from the refinery), and a redstone engine to "power" the pipe. Category:Tutorials